Electric utilities operating a power grid often test connected equipment to determine the operating condition. In many cases, this requires that the equipment be disconnected from the power grid before testing may be carried out. For example, testing of a carrier trap can require numerous man-hours to remove the carrier trap from service before the test is carried out and restore the carrier trap after the test is completed. In addition, such testing can disrupt service patterns within the power grid during that time.